La Alumna Nueva
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Tras derrotar a X.A.N.A dejar la actitud de "solo amigos" se ha convertido en todo un reto para la parejita más famosa del Kadic. Pero la llegada de una nueva estudiante propone una toma abrupta de importantes decisiones. Por favor, lean.
1. La Alumna Nueva

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

Primero: ¡Gracias por el magnífico recibimiento que tuvo mi one-shot abrázame! ^^

Ahora vuelvo con este nuevo proyecto. También es una historia de Yumi y Ulrich, seguro no muy diferente a lo que se ha de ver en más fics. Espero que les agrade mi redacción y la idea general. Siempre, en toda la serie desde la segunda temporada, vemos a Ulrich celoso de William. Pero a Yumi en contadas ocasiones, como con Emily. Me parece algo altanero que la chica siempre declare su relación como una amistad sin tomar realmente en cuenta los sentimientos de Ulrich, y antepone los suyos y sus temores.

En este fic trato de sacar a relucir esa Yumi celosa a base de algo inesperado. Ya han derrotado a X.A.N.A asi que, tentativamente, nada debería distraerlos. Es mi muy humilde punto de vista sobre el empujón que debió sucitarse para que dieran el siguiente paso.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1.<strong>

**Llega una Alumna Nueva.**

Los atentos ojos de la clase miraban hacia el pizarrón, no por la complicada fórmula química escrita allí por la señorita Hertz, si no por la alumna parada enfrente de todos y con expresión tímida, esperando qué hacer. La señora Hertz, que conocía a sus alumnos, sonrió y los miró colocando una mano suavemente sobre la chica. Ésta miró de reojo al director (a su otro lado) y los que serían sus nuevos compañeros.

Odd miraba todo con curiosidad, esa chica era realmente atractiva. De cabello castaño claro, ondulado, que le caía cual cascada marrón sobre la espalda y bellamente recogido por una diadema. Sus verdes ojos contrastaban con su piel blanquísima, casi albina, realzando las pecas distribuidas escasamente por sus mejillas. Las facciones exquisitas creaban un rostro armonioso, de esos que se ven en los libros de arte tallados por los griegos, siempre perfeccionistas en sus obras.

Y no solo la belleza de su rostro o su esbelto cuerpo de nadadora causaban furor en los jóvenes y envidia en las chicas. Es que, los ojos de ella, sumados a sus expresiones, le daban un aire inocente, típico de la chica linda y educada que jamás mataría a una mosca. Irradiaba carisma y una confianza que a nadie le pasó desapercibido. Podrían después desarrollar otras conclusiones de ella, pero guiándose por la primera impresión, aquella muchachita era una santa princesa recién traída de algún lugar lejano.

La molestia era notoria en la expresión de Sissi, lógico era que aquella y linda criatura la desplazase de ser el centro de atención. Ni siquiera su padre, el director Delmas, podía evitar mirar de reojo a la nueva estudiante en alguna discreta ocasión.

Jérémie, que hasta ese momento trataba de resolver el equilibrio de ecuaciones químicas escrito por la maestra Hertz, dejó de lado el lápiz para apreciar a su nueva compañera de una manera que desde luego causó un enfado por parte de Aelita. Ésta, que admiraba el carisma pasmado en cada expresión de la nueva chica, no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente celosa.

Ulrich, francamente, le tenía sin cuidado. La había visto fugazmente y después vuelto a dibujar en una hoja de su cuaderno cualquier cosa que le viniera a la mente, como comúnmente hacía para relajarse tras estresarse en clase de Ciencias.

-Alumnos—habló Jim, que había estado callado y mirando sin actuar desde el umbral—Hemos venido a decirles algo importante.

Entonces, el director procedió dando un paso adelante.

-Ella es la señorita Eva Engel, una nueva estudiante y que será su compañera a partir de ahora. Viene de Alemania, espero que sean amables y respetuosos con su persona.

Ulrich, al escuchar su nombre, la miró sonriendo por la ironía* Después siguió con su dibujo como si nada.

Eva dio un paso hacia atrás y miró al director de manera suplicante. Entonces, el profesor habló claro y potente.

-Señor Stern—soltó el lápiz por la sorpresa, parándose inmediatamente.

-¿Si, señor Delmas?

¿Acaso le regañaría por estar distraído en un momento tan tonto como ese? Sería el colmo.

-Por favor, pase al frente.

Odd contuvo un ataque de risa mientras Ulrich caminaba hacia el director.

-La señorita Engel no domina bien el francés y espero que, considerando que usted sabe alemán, será un buen traductor durante dos meses en lo que Eva aprende y mejora en el idioma ¿Nos apoyara en esto?

Frunció el ceño.

-¿Y porqué tengo que ser yo?

-Por que es el único en toda la academia que habla alemán—replicó el director, imponiéndose—Si lo hace tendrá créditos extras.

Miró a Eva, aún retraída, y pensó que unos puntos de más le vendrían bien, considerando lo mal que le estaba yendo en ciencias y matemáticas últimamente. Sinceramente, que la chica entendiera el francés le tenía sin cuidado, aquel no era su problema. Pero, si por hablar su idioma le iban a dar créditos ¡Qué mejor!

No podía negar que Eva era una chica linda, cosa que no le importaba. Así, respirando hondo, probó ser amable saludándola.

_-Hallo, wie geht es dir?_

Ella sonrió ¡Al fin una persona que le entendía! El director ya le había dicho que un alumno podría ayudarle para que la tradujera durante un tiempo, solo en lo que aprendía francés.

-_gut, aber war besser vor_—su voz sonaba dulce y suave, casi melodiosa, con un acento marcado pero a la vez fluido que le pareció a Ulrich muy diferente al que se usaba en su ciudad de origen.

-_in welcher Stadt bist du?—_preguntó.

_-Berlin._

El director carraspeó, visiblemente molesto por no entender nada sobre la conversación. Eva habló de nuevo.

-_Sagen Sie allen, ich bin froh, sie zu kennen und hoffentlich auch neue Freunde_

Ulrich asintió y miró a la clase.

-Eva dice que es un gusto conocerles y que espera tener amigos muy pronto.

-¡Dile que es gusto es nuestro!—habló Odd, causando un murmullo de voces cada una opinando cosas diferentes.

-_Sie sagen, sie gerne treffen_—Ulrich tradujo lo de Odd, a lo que Eva simplemente asintió.

-Muy bien, señor Stern, por dos meses usted será el tutor de la señorita Engel.

Ulrich simplemente asintió.

-Della Robia, haga favor de sentarse en otra parte. Ulrich y Eva deben compartir lugar—habló la señorita Hertz por primera vez en todo ese rato. Odd protestó y muchos chicos miraron ceñudos a Ulrich, que se sentó como si nada al lado de Eva.

-Sin más nos marchamos, disculpe la interrupción maestra—mencionó el director, saliendo junto con Jim del salón.

Eva, que había permanecido callada, suspiró aliviada y miró nuevamente a Ulrich.

_-¿Wie schwer ist die Schule? _

_-Überhaupt nicht, Sie lieben _

-¿Cuánto francés dominas, Eva?—preguntó la señora Hertz.

Los verdes ojos de Eva miraron de un lado al otro, tensándose sus hombros de inmediato.

-Ehh… ¿_Sind Sie mit mir zu reden?—_susurró a Ulrich, éste río por lo bajo.

-Digamos que nada, maestra.

Hertz parpadeó confundida.

-¿Nada? Pregúntele de nuevo por favor, señor Stern.

-Como diga. _¿Französisch sprechen?_

-_Nicht._

-Dice que no.—aclaró. La maestra no cedió.

-¿Y porqué ha venido a Francia?

Ulrich suspiró y tradujo la pregunta a Eva, éste le dio una explicación corta.

-Dice que su padre si habla francés y lo transfirieron aquí, pero que ella nació y creció en Alemania. Es huérfana de madre y su padre cree que conviviendo con franceses aprenderá a hablar el idioma.

-¿Te dijo todo esto con tan pocas palabras?

-Me dio la idea.

Hertz asintió y no dijo nada más, retomando el tema de su clase. Para no incomodar a nadie, todo lo que Ulrich escuchaba lo escribía en su libreta, claro, en alemán, para que Eva entendiera. Ella leía y veía los diagramas de la maestra, tratando de encontrar un sentido en ese lindo pero difícil idioma que no terminaba de comprender.

_-¿Ihr Name ist Ulrich?_

_-Wenn_

Eva no dijo nada más y fingió interés en los apuntes. Cuando, en realidad, estaba pensando en el alemán sentado al lado suyo. Podía apreciar que era muy apuesto, además, el director siempre se dirigió hacia él por su apellido. Se llamaba Stern*, y lo que más le encantaba del mundo era tumbarse sobre el techo y apreciar las constelaciones en el cielo nocturno. Eva jamás creyó en las coincidencias, ésa no sería una excepción.

El timbre sonó y todos fueron hacia la cafetería, Eva, que no conocía a nadie, preguntó a Ulrich si podía permanecer con él durante el almuerzo. Desde luego que el chico no se negó, pero por cortesía preguntó a sus amigos.

-¿Les molestaría mucho?

-Para nada—dijo Odd—Que se siente a mi lado, estará más cómoda.

Aelita río y Ulrich lo hizo con sarcasmo. Jérémie permaneció callado.

_-¿wie sie Ihre Freunde nennen? _

-Bien, Eva él es Jérémie—apuntó al chico que solo asintió—Aelita—ella le sonrió con ganas—Y Odd—el chico hizo un gesto de casanova.

Eva simplemente trató de recordar los nombres.

-Dile que es un gusto conocerla—dijo Jérémie, a lo que Ulich tradujo.

-Ella dice que también es un gusto.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Yumi, quien llegó con su bandeja en mano lista para sentarse en su lugar habitual: al lado de Ulrich. Y tardó en reprimir una mueca de disgusto cuando vio la silla ocupada por la despampanante morena alemana.

-¡Hola chicos!—saludó antes que nada, sentándose enfrente de Ulrich—Y… ¿Quién es ella? No la había visto.

Eva vio a la japonesa curiosa. Al oído, susurró algo a Ulrich. Eso molestó más a Yumi, causando una pequeña risa contenida por parte de Aelita.

-Se llama Eva Engel—explicó Jérémie—Es nueva y viene de Alemania, como solo habla alemán, el director encomendó a Ulrich para que sirva como su traductor por dos meses.

-Mmm.

-_-ihr Name ist Yumi, ist ein Freund_—Eva al fin habló en voz alto, sin que nadie le entendiera

—Eva dice que le agrada conocerte Yumi.

-Dile que bienvenida y que espero aprenda francés pronto.

Aunque trataba de sonar cordial, se le escapó un poquito el acento hosco. Ulrich tradujo como si no se hubiese percatado de ello.

El timbre sonó y debieron irse cada quien a sus respectivas clases. Eva, que atrapaba las miradas de todos los chicos en el plantel, caminaba muy pegada a Ulrich y le hablaba con palabras que de todo el campus solo los dos comprendían. Yumi, molesta, se paró y puso la mochila yendo a su siguiente clase.

-¿Crees que las cosas se pongan mal?—preguntó Aelita con inocencia, a lo que Odd contestó.

-De perros.

* * *

><p>Bueno, eso fue todo el capítulo primero, algo corto la verdad, a menos para mi gusto.<p>

_**Aclaraciones:**_

**¿Hallo, wie geht es dir?:** hola ¿cómo estás?

**gut, aber war besser vor:** bien, pero estaba mejor.

**in welcher Stadt bist du?:** ¿de qué ciudad vienes?

**¿Wie schwer ist die Schule?:** ¿Es difícil la escuela?

**Überhaupt nicht, Sie lieben:** Para nada te encantará

**Sind Sie mit mir zu reden?:** ¿me está hablando a mí?

**¿Französisch sprechen?:** ¿Hablas francés?

**Nicht:** no.

**¿Ihr Name ist Ulrich?:** ¿Tu nombre es Ulrich?

**Wenn:** si.

**¿wie sie Ihre Freunde nennen?:** ¿cómo se llaman tus amigos?

**ihr Name ist Yumi, ist ein Freund:** su nombre es Yumi, es una amiga.

*Engel es la palabra alemana para ángel.

*Stern, en alemán, significa estrella.

Bueno, creo que esas son todas las frases en alemán que necesitan traducción. Para quienes lean esto y de verdad saben alemán, corríjanme si pueden, yo estoy usando un traductor y como todo aparato de seguro tiene sus fallos. En los próximos capítulos procuraré poner menos frases en ese idioma porque se supone que Eva irá aprendiendo francés (que al caso será español) De verdad, creo que exageré. Aunque, viéndolo del lado positivo, aprendimos una que otra palabra en un idioma diferente ^^

Me despido esperando que les guste este fic y me dejen todo tipo de críticas y comentarios.

chao!


	2. Cursos de Francés

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS YO SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA SIN GANAR UN MISERABLE PESO POR ELLO.**

¡WOW! Estoy realmente feliz ¡Cinco comentarios! no me había imaginado que recibiría tantos. Es una grata sorpresa que me pone muy, pero muy contenta.

**Aclaración:**

A petición general, he cambiado el formato. A saber: primero aparecerá la oración en alemán y en seguida la traducción al español en cursiva.

-Hallo _Hola._

Ojalá les guste más así.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**F3fitha: **Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me pareció alentador. **  
><strong>

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **Lo sé, lamento demorar en actualizar los otros, sé que me estoy pasando de la raya. Solo espero tener más tiempo para escribir en estos días.

**Natsumi Niikura: **Muchas gracias por el review, me animó bastante. Sobre el alemán, mil gracias, tomaré todas tis referencias y si puedes darme más con gusto las recibo. Imitando uno de tus fics "siendo optimista, mi nivel de alemán es de parvulario" o peor. Thanks.

**Tximeletta: **gracias por la sugerencia, la llevaré a cabo. Eva va a ser un tema de controversia, ya verás porqué. Y gracias por los animos.

**CodeYumiUlrich: **ni que lo digas, esta japonesa no es para nada una santa. Pero me desespera en el fic ver que va tan lenta. Haber si con una situación así cambia :)

**Felikis: **recomendación asimilada ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2.<strong>

**Cursos de Francés.**

Sólo pasaron dos semanas después de que Eva llegó al Kadic cuando ya se les vio en la sala de estudio a la alemana acompañada de su inseparable traductor, estudiando juntos lo que presuntamente eran clases de francés.

Eva ya comenzaba a entender algunas palabras en francés, pero muchas otras cosas y términos le eran ajenos. Ulrich hacía todo lo que podía traduciéndole desde conversaciones hasta libros, pero el trabajo se hacía más pesado día con día. Eva odiaba ser una carga para las personas y había tomado la iniciativa de aprender francés. Para ello, pidió ayuda a su tutor y a los amigos de éste. Desde luego que solo Ulrich pudo acoplarse a la difícil tarea, pues ni Odd, Jérémie, Aelita o Yumi entendían una palabra de alemán. Y para enseñarle debían usar alemán.

Así, todas las tardes en la biblioteca, sala de estudio, cafetería, o donde fuera, Ulrich enseñaba auxiliado por un diccionario y algún libro las palabras básicas en francés. El que todos usaran ese idioma a su alrededor le facilitaba algo el acento, lentamente iba familiarizándose con el lenguaje. Pero, tras un mes con Eva en el Kadic, el director había tomado la resolución de que dos meses sería un margen muy corto para aprender y dominar todo un idioma.

Alargando el plazo a seis meses, en su casa y a escondidas de todos, Eva saltó de alegría. Cada vez se sentía más atraída a Ulrich y esas clases de lengua además claro de que era su traductor, le hacían estar casi todo el día a su lado. Aprendía más y más cosas que nunca le dejaban de sorprender.

Ulrich, para sorpresa de todos, comenzaba de verdad a pasarla bien con Eva. Era ameno tener a una persona de tu propio país que entendía tu idioma, regionalismos, que compartía la misma cultura y con la cual se sentía más en casa que nunca antes. Ayudarle con el francés le pareció una buena manera de regresarle todo lo que ella, sin saberlo, le estaba dando.

Por acuerdo y para que aprendiera mejor, Ulrich nunca traducía lo que sus amigos le decían a Eva. Y ésta, si no llevaba el diccionario alemán-francés en la mano no entendía nada. Así, fue aprendiendo un poquito más rápido de lo usual.

Odd, que compartía la habitación con Ulrich y veía a Eva más seguido que todos, la encontraba como una guapa y mona muchacha que, aún así, podía ser increíblemente divertida. Y es que, para que le hiciera reír con puros gestos y sin pronunciar palabra debía haber todo un talento oculto.

Jérémie estaba fascinado con todos los programas de computadora (en alemán) que esa morena dominaba a la perfección. No era que él no los conociese, sólo que en todo el Kadic, salvo Aelita, él era el único capaz de usar una computadora de esa manera. Ahora había otra persona bastante competente además de ellos dos con quien ya ansiaba tener conversaciones de informática apenas se entendieran sin diccionarios de por medio.

Aelita había desarrollado no solo mucha simpatía hacia Eva, si no un genuino interés en aprender alemán. Opinaba que saber más de dos lenguas era realmente bueno y con un diccionario alemán-francés, trataba lo mejor que podía en entender a Ulrich y Eva. Desde luego que los dos chicos se ofrecieron a darle clases, pero Aelita opinó que por el bienestar del promedio de Ulrich, mejor terminasen los seis meses de tutoría antes de enseñarle alguna palabra en alemán.

Por último pero no por eso menos importante, Yumi se encontró a sí misma bastante confundida por los interminables celos que la consumían todo el tiempo. Ella jamás se negó a sí misma los sentimientos que experimentaba hacia Ulrich, pero… pero… no atinaba ya que pensar. Era ridículo tener celos por una chica extranjera, ella misma recordaba cómo era rehacer tu vida en un país tan diferente y ajeno. Se sentía mal consigo misma cada vez que pensaba negativamente sobre Eva, más no obstante, le era imposible dejar de hacerlo.

Ya varias veces había hablado del tema con Aelita a lo que ella siempre le decía que estaba loca. En resumidas cuentas, la conclusión de la peli-rosa era declararse a Ulrich para establecer el tipo de relación que llevaban y dejar de lado las confusiones.

De no ser por todas las personas que rodeaban a Yumi acechando el más mínimo paso que adelantara su relación con Ulrich, quizá, solo quizá, ya se hubiesen aclarado los sentimientos. Ese no era el caso, desde luego, y la japonesa de verdad temía cada mínimo error que apartara al alemán de su lado. Al menos como amigo, podía tener la seguridad de que jamás la dejaría. Pero ¿A quién quería engañar? ¿A ella misma? Esa situación se estaba volviendo intolerable. No quería a Ulrich como amigo, jamás lo deseo como simple compañero ¡Siempre anheló algo más!

¿Por qué, en este mundo, una de las cosas más difíciles de decir es "te quiero"?

Ulrich no era del todo ajeno a la situación que Yumi vivía. Había notado, desde luego, la distancia formándose entre los dos desde el día en que comenzó a funcionar como traductor de Eva. La mirada celosa de Ishiyama seguidamente era detectada por Stern; él de verdad no se sentía ni orgulloso ni satisfecho con esa situación, pero, en vista de que Yumi misma parecía alejarse cada vez que intentaba aclararlo todo, a las pocas semanas se rindió. Ya no valía pelear por algo que sólo él defendía.

Ese mismo día, Ulrich estaba caminando hacia la biblioteca como de costumbre. Entró al aula y encontró en una de las mesas, bien sentada y con un libro en sus manos, a Eva. Notó que el libro era un cuento infantil en francés, que de seguro estaba tratando de traducir. Se recordó a sí mismo cuando su padre le obligó a tomar lecciones de idiomas, años atrás… no demoró en sentarse a su lado.

-Hallo Ulrich, wie Sie beim Mittagessen wurde? (_Hola Ulrich ¿Cómo te ha ido en el almuerzo?_)—le preguntó, con un alemán ya menos marcado y entremezclado con el acento francés.

-Nun nichts Neues zu sagen, _Bien. Nada nuevo que contar_—respondió—verstehen, das Buch? _Y tú ¿Has entendido el libro?_

Ella lo cerró con dejo de frustración.

-und andere Dinge, wenn die Dinge nicht Le Französisch ist schwieriger als ich dachte _Algunas cosas si, otras no. El francés parece ser más difícil de lo que creí._

-Sie müssen nur die Praxis _Sólo es cuestión de práctica._

Eva le sonrió y discretamente dejó caer una de sus blancas manitas sobre la morena de Ulrich. El chico se sonrojó, pero no la retiró hasta varios minutos después que sacó de su mochila unos libros para comenzar la clase del día.

Prestando toda la atención posible, Eva escribía en su cuaderno y consultaba en el diccionario sobre las palabras que no entendía. La manera de pronunciarlas, cuándo se empleaban, los verbos, nexos, pronombres… un cúmulo de cosas que entendía a medias.

Cuando notó su expresión fastidiada y ojos cansados, Ulrich cerró el libro.

-Genug für heute _Suficiente por hoy_.—declaró.

-¡Oh no!—dijo ella—bitte weiter _Por favor, continuemos._

-Sie müssen nach Hause gehen _Pero tienes ya que irte a tu casa._

-Warum nicht zum Essen kommen? sprechen Sie mit Jim _¿Por qué no vienes a cenar? Yo hablaré con Jim._

¿Ir a la casa de Eva a cenar? Ulrich solo había visitado una sola casa en esa ciudad y era la de Yumi. Odd tenía la suya en Australia y Jérémie vivía hasta el otro lado de Francia. Sopesó un poco la oferta, no lo consideraba del todo correcto. Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco era una mala idea ¿O si?

Eva se expresó escasamente con Jim y Ulrich terminó traduciendo buena parte de lo que quiso expresar. Al principio, el entrenador se mostró renuente, pero cedió tras una buena dosis de sonrisas por parte de la atractiva alumna. Al atardecer, los dos chicos alemanes caminaban en silencio por las calles de la ciudad. Ulrich ponía atención en cada detalle para no olvidar nunca la dirección.

-Wir kamen_ Hemos llegados_—dijo. Estaban frente a una linda casa de ladrillo con dos árboles enfrente y un aspecto antiguo que, conservando un poquito el encanto francés, de alguna lejana manera le recordó las provincias de Alemania.

El pequeño jardín era dividido por un camino limpio, el pasto verde y frondosos árboles haciendo sombra. Había cinco escalones con barandal para acceder a la puerta, blanca, que Eva abrió ayudada por una pequeña llave dorada.

El pasillo conectaba a la enorme estancia del lado derecho y al comedor, tras una pequeña caminata hacia el fondo de la casa en la parte izquierda. Los sillones de terciopelo le parecieron muy elegantes, la casa en general, estaba limpia y bien decorada. El ambiente era muy ameno, un hogar verdadero. La chimenea apagada por ser verano no dejaba de otorgar un gran encanto al living.

Ulrich repasó con la mirada los cuadros de Van Gogh y Dalí repartidos en las paredes. Algunas fotografías familiares enmarcadas y un estante enorme lleno de libros. Hasta ese momento se percató del hombre sentado en el sillón individual, con un libro de enciclopedia abierto.

-Papst?_ ¿Papá?_—llamó Eva. El hombre inmediatamente interrumpió su lectura y se paró, quitándose las gafas y revelando unos ojos verdes como los de su hija. Miró curioso a Ulrich.

-Hola—saludó en francés. Luego, en alemán.—Tochter wer ist er? ein Franzose? _Hija ¿Quién es éste muchacho? ¿Un Francés?_

Eva sonrió y le explicó a su padre que Ulrich era alemán. El hombre se mostró feliz y saludó efusivo al chico, quien no atinaba a saber cómo reaccionar. Al poco apareció una alta y esbelta señora muy parecida a Eva, que en alemán le pidió ayuda para terminar la cena. Al notar su presencia le saludó enseguida y se mostró igual de amigable que el señor Engel.

-Es ist deine Mutter? _¿Es tu mamá?-_-preguntó Ulrich, recordaba que Eva había mencionado la muerte de su madre en el salón de clases.

-Niet, Sie ist meine Tante. Mein Vater Schwester _No, es mi tía. La hermana de papá._

Eva le dejó en la estancia para ayudar a su tía con la cena y el hombre se disculpó diciendo que debía ir a por algo de lo que no entró en detalles.

Ya solo en la sala, Ulrich observó cada fotografía y cuadro. Una en particular le llamó la atención. Estaba al lado de la chimenea, oculta por la sombra de un relieve que apenas le permitió apreciarla. Entrecerrando los ojos, logró vislumbrar las siluetas en blanco y negro.

La foto mostraba a una bella mujer, bastante joven, que no pasaba de los quince años; ella sonreía a la cámara mientras se abrazaba hacia un hombre mayor, los dos sostenían un martillo con el que le pegaban muy gustosos a un alto muro de piedra. Ulrich de inmediato entendió el significado de la fotografía.

-Schandmauer _El Muro de la Vergüenz*_—afirmó Eva, detrás de él, que había estado observándolo un rato.

-Ja... Ist ein Verwandter von Ihnen?_ Si… ¿Es algún familiar?_

-Mama _Mi mamá._

A groso modo, le contó que su familia quedó separada al colocarse el muro. La mamá de Eva no conoció a su propio padre hasta la caída del muro, solo sabía de él por las descripciones de su mamá y tíos. Ulrich recordaba las anécdotas de su abuelo, cuando le contaba sobre el enorme Deportivo donde él y sus amigos acudían para reunirse. Todas sus amistades quedaron confinadas del otro lado de la ciudad; para cuando el muro fue derrumbado, la mitad había muerto.

Ulrich cenó con la familia de Eva. Se descubrió encantado de comer, por primera vez desde las navidades con su familia, un Kasseler con sauerkraut*. Seguía gustándole más la receta de su madre, pero la señora Engel de verdad cocinaba muy bien.

Regresó al cabo de algunas horas al Kadic, donde Odd estaba ya dormido en la alcoba. No le prestó atención y simplemente se acostó dispuesto a dormir. Había sido una tarde curiosa, por un momento dentro de esa casa, se sintió en Berlín.

**o-o**

Yumi entró a la biblioteca del instituto buscando un libro para completar su tarea de historia, no esperaba encontrarse en las mesas a un Ulrich bastante amigable y una empalagosa Eva. Él le hablaba en francés y ella trataba de contestarle usando el idioma. Así que esas eran las famosas clases de francés que Ulrich le daba… trató de que no la molestara el hecho de que estuvieran sentados uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, y riendo en voz baja de vez en cuando.

Eva abrió un libro y leyó afanosamente hasta que, rendida, se giró hacia Ulrich para pedirle ayuda. El chico, quizá inconscientemente, colocó una mano sobre su espalda y la acercó hacia él mientras subrayaba algo con pluma y le explicaba en esa idioma desconocido para Yumi, cosas que de seguro trataban de explicarle francés.

Su ceño se frunció. Esa Eva debía ser algún familiar de Sissi, porque parecía aferrarse a Ulrich como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Pero, cuando ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a inclinarse de modo en que se apoyara sobre el pecho del chico, entonces, no pudo más.

La bibliotecaria le dio el libro pedido y ella le sonrió sin simpatía alguna, cogiéndolo y agradeciendo en un mismo movimiento brusco.

Se acercó con paso firme pero rostro sereno.

-Hola—les saludó quedo, sentándose al otro lado de Ulrich. El le sonrió y Eva igual—¿Qué hacen?

-Trato de enseñarle francés—respondió el chico.

-Si, el tratar.—agregó Eva.

Yumi dejó su libro de historia sobre la mesa.

-Me alegro ¿Puedo estudiar aquí con ustedes?

-Desde luego.

Yumi abrió su libro y trato de leer el tema que debía estudiar sin que las explicaciones en alemán de Ulrich y las sonrisas de éste la distrajeran más. Usó todo el autocontrol disponible para que su rostro no detonara nada del disgusto que le revolvía la boca del estómago. A todo caso ¿Por qué se sentía así? Vamos, Ulrich tenía todo el derecho de disfrutar en compañía de otra guapa chica… ¿No?

Cerró el libro de golpe, llamando la atención de ambos alemanes, y se paró.

-Debo irme, mis papás se preocuparán—declaró—Nos vemos mañana ¿Les parece?

-Si, claro.

-¡Nos vemos, Yumi!—dijo Eva con una sincera sonrisa.

Eso solamente hizo sentir culpable a Yumi. Eva era una buena chica y no merecía esos pensamientos negativos que sentía hacia ella. No así, Ulrich de verdad se estaba pasando en este asunto. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la biblioteca, antes de salir, dio la vuelta para verlos. Seguían tan juntos, animosos, ensimismados en un mundo privado.

Como una pareja.

Esa conclusión hizo que Yumi sintiera un pinchazo directo en el corazón, y apretó con fuerza la madera antes de cerrar la puerta con algo más de la fuerza debida. Apretó los ojos, reprimió el llanto, y finalmente corrió hacia las habitaciones del Kadic. Necesitaba con urgencia una persona para hablar.

No sabía ella que Ulrich había visto desde una ventana cómo corrió desenfrenada. El chico no estaba mejor que ella, también confundido, y debió disculparse con Eva para poder irse temprano.

-Hasta mañana—le dijo ella y después la rubia de fue a su casa, no sin antes haberse despedido con una sonrisa y beso en la mejilla.

Stern caminó hacia su alcoba, donde, por primera vez en varios días, pudo charlar con Odd.

-¡Hey galán! ¿Cómo te la estás pasando con esa rubia tan mona?—preguntó Odd, que estaba acostado en su cama con un solo audífono en el oído.

-Algo bien…

-¡Vamos! Eres la envidia de todo Kadic. ¿O me vas a negar que Eva es una lindura?

-No, ella es muy linda pero…

-¿Pero?

Ulrich se dejó caer en su cama soltando un gran suspiro. Odd se sentó para verlo mejor.

-Con temor a equivocarme diré que se trata de Yumi ¿Verdad?

-Es que estoy confundido. Muy confundido. Yumi me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo. Pero Eva es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella y yo somos de Alemania, comprendemos y compartimos muchas cosas juntos. No sé que pensar.

Odd hizo un típico gesto de saberlo todo y se recostó nuevamente con tranquilidad.

-Aclaremos las cosas: Eva es muy bonita, de tu país, se entienden ¿El problema es…?

-Yumi.

-Te quien has estado enamorado años y años.

-Ella y yo hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo, siento que…

-¿La Traicionas?

-Algo parecido ¡No se cómo explicarlo!

Se levantó de la cama y frustrado caminó de un lado al otro en la habitación, dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza. Al final, se desplomó nuevamente en el colchón. Kiwi, que los observaba quieto y desde una esquina, se levantó para acercarse al alemán y lamer la mano del chico como diciendo "tranquilo, te ayudo".

Odd notó a su mejor amigo más confundido y triste de lo que imaginaba. No podía entender del todo su situación, pero al menos podía darle un consejo con lo poco que sabía.

-Sonará cursi, pero escucha a tu corazón Ulrich. No es como si debieras tomar una decisión de vida o muerte en estos segundos. Piénsalo todo, analízalo con cuidado sin que nadie influya y despéjate. Relájate, por favor.

-Quizá tengas razón.

-Siempre la tengo.

Ulrich se acostó mejor y trató de descansar sin éxito. Sus pensamientos no lo dejaban en paz. Tenía muchas dudas, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar respuesta a todas sus preguntas al día siguiente.

* * *

><p>*Kasseler es un corte de carne muy parecido a la chuleta de cerdo, uno de los platillos más típicos en Alemania. Suele ser el platillo principal, acompañado de guarniciones. El Sauerkraut (también llamado Chucrut) es un acompañamiento de guisados hecho a base col, muy usado con el Kasseler.<p>

*Shandmauer, o Muro de la vergüenza, es otra manera en que se le denomina al Muro de Berlín, que dividio la capital Alemana después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial durante toda la Guerra Fría. Fue arbitrariamente colocado por la socialista República Democrática Alemana para evitar el paso de sus habitantes hacia la República Federal Alemana. Separó a muchas familias, amigos y conocidos, por mencionar.

Aclaradas las dudas volvemos al capítulo. Espero que este formato les haya gustado más. Como ven, Eva tiene una historia algo trágica y Yumi no parece llevar muy bien el asunto de los celos. Me vino dando algo de risa la última conversación con Odd... simplemente se me hizo aligerada a comparación de lo tenso que se mostró la escena en la biblioteca.

Sin nada más que decir, esperaré pacientemente sus lindos comentarios, claro, si es que me quieren dejar. :)

chao!


	3. Perspectivas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, ES DE MOONSCOOP Y ANTIFILMS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS.**

Nuevamente, gracias por leerme, las alertas, los favoritos y desde luego los comentarios. El próximo capítulo aún no lo termino, así que de seguro tardaré más en subirlo. Por el momento les dejo este esperando lo disfruten mucho.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**CodeYumiyUlrich: **jajajja, la verdad, pienso muy parecido a ti. La idea de encerrarlos la estoy considerando mucho para este fic, aunque no estoy segura de cómo llevarlo. Creo que lo más desesperante es que así hay muchas personas en la vida real.

**Felikis:** Me encanta que consideres el fic así de bueno, simplemente hace a uno sentirse halagado. Sobre lo que me cuentas de Eva, no pretendo con ella nada más que crear confusión, ya con Sissi tienen suficientes dramas los pobrecitos.

**Tximeletta:** Me alegro por haberte hecho llegar temprano a la escuela :) de ahora en adelante usaré así las traducciones y en fin, sobre Eva te digo lo mismo que a Felikis.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3.<strong>

**Perspectivas.**

Sábado por la tarde, el ocio cayó como plomo sobre todo Kadic. Únicamente los equipos deportivos tenían actividades obligatorias. Los demás, podían levantarse tarde, acostarse todo el día, caminar, correr, salir a la ciudad ¡Lo que quisieran! Fin de semana no tenía clases y era el momento de los alumnos por disfrutar.

Esa tarde era particularmente bella. No hacía tanto calor, el sol calentaba lo suficiente para que el viento templado llenara el bosquecito de una frescura relajante. Bajo las sombras de todos los altos árboles, Ulrich permanecía acostado encima del césped aspirando la fragancia de la hierba y dejando que el estrés se fuera con el aire.

Ya despejado, pensar se convirtió en una productiva actividad. No había mejorado sus dudas desde el día anterior que habló con Odd. Su idea era en ese día despejar cada cuestión para llegar a una resolución. O, pretendía hacerlo. Decidió empezar por comparar.

Yumi Ishiyama era un año mayor que él, poca cosa en realidad. Venía de Japón, un choque de culturas impresionante. Para lo que a europeos era bueno, a japoneses no era correcto. Convivir con Yumi le enseñaba bastante sobre costumbres orientales, aunque había cosas en las que no estaba completamente de acuerdo.

El respeto y el decoro era lo que más exagerado le parecía. Y fue con lo que Yumi más tardó en acostumbrarse. Raro es en Japón agarrar a las personas aunque sea un simple roce de manos entre desconocidos como forma de saludar. Las reverencias no eran nada malo cuando ibas a empezar o al concluir un combate de artes marciales, pero usarlos todo el tiempo en casa de Yumi le fastidiaba.

El papá de la chica quería que no se perdiera casi nada sobre sus costumbres. Quitarse los zapatos en la entrada no era algo que le incomodase; pero las reverencias, la propiedad en el modo de hablar, comer con palillos…. Eso sí que era difícil. Además, tenían la costumbre de hablar japonés entre ellos. Salvo lo básico, Ulrich no podía entender una conversación completa en ese idioma. Le estresaba, máximo cuando el señor Ishiyama no hacía nada para disimular su enfado de que su hija mayor tuviera un íntimo amigo varón.

Con Eva no se daba eso. Solo un día había pasado en su casa y ya tenía ganas de regresar. Entrar a ese lugar fue como volver a su país natal. Normalmente, Ulrich no hacía nada por demostrar que extrañaba Alemania. No era del todo diferente a Francia, pero sí… en verdad sí lo eran. El idioma, las costumbres, los gustos, la arquitectura.

Había un extraño diseño campestre en el barrio de Berlín donde el creció, una bella ciudad con pasión por la cultura y el arte. Francia, como Europa entera, demostraba ese mismo si no es que más aprecio por todas las manifestaciones artísticas, no obstante, el ambiente que se generaba era muy diferente. Y es que los franceses y los alemanes de verdad eran personas muy distintas.

No había ido a Kadic porque lo quisiera. Su padre estaba convencido de que en Francia tendría una educación excelente y ya que la casa de su tía estaba muy cerca de la frontera con Francia, decidieron mandarlo a estudiar allá. El Señor Stern era una persona rígida y exigente. No estaba seguro sobre si su hijo sería capaz de entrar y mantenerse en un _Gymnasium_; por eso le mandó a Francia con su sistema algo menos competitivo. Ulrich no había querido abandonar a su familia, amigos y conocidos en Alemania, y eso le causó gran pesar cuando llegó al Kadic, con sus reglas y profesores, y sus gentes y su idioma tan diferentes a lo que dejó, sin querer, atrás.

Habían pasado años de eso, Ulrich ya se había acostumbrado mucho a Francia, solo que en algunas ocasiones, sin que nadie lo supiera, extrañaba su barrio, a su madre, a sus abuelos, sus tíos y primos. El solo hecho de hablar su lengua natal. Cuando estaba con Eva era como estar en su casa, con una amiga típica de su país.

Más no por eso era ciego. Sí, Eva era linda a su modo, amable, lista y le recordaba buena parte de las cosas que dejó atrás en Alemania. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba de conocerla? Le apoyaba, enseñaba y traducía. Eran amigos, nada más. Sabía que la chica quería algo más con él y no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Llevaba tanto tiempo enamorado de Yumi, desde que la conoció poco después de su llegada al Kadic y le venció en la clase de artes marciales. Nadie nunca le había derrotado. De ahí que la oriental despertara tanta fascinación en él. Llegó a respetarla, admirarla, hasta que esos sentimientos se convirtieron paulatinamente en un profundo cariño.

Él la quería de verdad. Pero estaba sinceramente cansado de que Yumi lo tratara sólo como amigo. Muchas veces quiso acercarse a ella, demostrarle sus sentimientos, ser la persona que la acompañara cuando necesitase consuelo. Era ella quien siempre lo alejaba cuando la amistad quería convertirse en algo más, cosa siempre frustrante. No se rindió en años enteros de peleas con X.A.N.A y con sus propios amigos.

Empero, X.A.N.A ya no estaba, tenían tiempo absoluto solo para ellos. Y no le parecía justo que todos sus esfuerzos terminaran por capricho en la basura. Si Yumi lo quería o no era tiempo ya de decirlo, para dejar de tener esperanzas y ver otras opciones. ¿Con Eva? Quizá sí, quizá no. De lo que estaba seguro es que la situación de "solo amigos" le tenía más que harto.

-Parece que tienes mucho en qué pensar—le dijo una familiar voz a sus espaldas, una que le erizó el vello en todo su cuerpo y le hizo estremecer.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Yumi Ishiyama siempre se distinguió en todo Kadic por ser una alumna aplicada, inteligente, bonita, diferente, fuerte y seria. Muchas cualidades perteneciendo a una sola persona. Quizá lo que más la caracterizaba era esa expresión firme de disciplina bien arraigada y la tranquilidad de sus elegantemente pasivos movimientos. Muy seria, demasiado seria.

Por eso, verla perturbada y con ojos llorosos no era un espectáculo realmente común. Conmocionó a todo el Kadic encontrarla en ese estado caminando, mejor dicho, trotando, hacia las habitaciones de las chicas en el internado. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle qué le pasaba; esa campeona de Karate también tenía un fuerte carácter que nadie quería despertar.

Aelita se paró apresurada de su cama cuando los fuertes golpes de su puerta demandaron atención. Yumi, casi temblando, se desplomó en brazos de su amiga llorando sin consuelo. Aelita cerró la puerta para darles privacidad y la sentó en la cama, animándola para que se calmara y saber qué demonios estaba pasando.

-Yumi, entre sollozos no entiendo nada ¿Me explicas que pasa?—preguntó suavemente, acariciando con dulzura el hombro de su amiga.

-Mis papás…

-¿Qué pasa con ellos ahora?

El matrimonio Ishiyama era un caso perdido. Los dos parecían ser incapaces de hablar civilizadamente de vez en cuando y las constantes peleas causaban ya a sus hijos fastidio, sobre todo porque terminaban pidiéndose perdón dos horas después. Enfados, gritos, disculpas y reconciliaciones eran los desfiles casi semanales que nunca podían faltar en esos dos esposos. No obstante, de vez en vez las discusiones se pasaban de la raya, era cuando Yumi más lo sentía.

-A papá le ofrecieron un nuevo trabajo—dijo la japonesa, algo más tranquila y limpiándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo—Lo aceptó sin decirnos nada y mamá esta enojadísima con él. Ganará bien, pero…

-¿Pero que? Me parece buena la oportunidad ¿No?

Se quedó callada.

-Es en Japón.

Los grandes ojos de la peli-rosa se dilataron por la sorpresa, dejando caer sus dos manos. Yumi, que ya se esperaba la reacción, contuvo un sollozo y solamente dejó caer mas lágrimas.

-Nadie quiere ya mudarse… me quiero quedar ¡No es justo!

Gritó, llena de coraje y dolor, más desesperación que nada. Tiró golpes al aire y sintió verdaderas ganas de masacrar algún ser vivo para ver si así esos sentimientos desaparecían. Aelita, tras recobrarse, la abrazó.

-No te enfades. Tu papá solo quiere lo mejor para ustedes.

-Es que no es justo Aelita. Apenas nos acostumbramos a vivir aquí ¿Para regresar? Y no será Kyoto mi lugar natal, si no en Tokio ¡Me debo acostumbrar a otra ciudad! Aquí ya tengo mis amigos… tengo una vida que no quiero dejar.

Siguió consolando a la japonesa mientras esta lloraba hasta reponerse. Tras eso, se sentaron a charlar las cosas más calmadas y sin tantos sentimientos a flote.

-No quieres irte por Ulrich ¿Verdad?—preguntó la chica.

-No es solo él Aelita, también son ustedes. No quiero dejar mi vida.

-¿Y él no tiene nada que ver?

-Lo admito, tiene mucho que ver ¿Cambia algo la situación?

-La mudanza es inminente ¿A que si?

-Todo indica a que lo es.

-Habla con él.

-No sé cómo hacerlo.

-De la misma manera en que has hecho conmigo. Vamos, ustedes se entienden más de lo que nosotras lo hacemos.

-Pero… pero…

-Yumi, esto es una realidad que debes enfrentar. Puedo ayudarte con Jérémie y Odd, más no con Ulrich y sabes la razón. Anda, que ni te fuera a comer.

-Tienes razón.

Ya más tarde y tranquila Yumi caminó por Kadic buscando al alemán con quien necesitaba hablar. No fue una tarea del todo sencilla, pues al chico no se le veía por ninguna parte.

Adentrándose al bosquecillo, pensaba en lo que charló con Aelita ¿A quién quería engañar? No quería irse porque eso de seguro implicaba nunca más ver a Ulrich. O definitivamente perder su oportunidad de ser "Algo más".

Desde que los celos por Eva la comenzaron a carcomer, decidió que confesarse a Ulrich no era algo tan descabellado. Eran amigos ¿No? Seguro podría manejar la situación más que bien. El único y primordial problema era su miedo eterno al rechazo. Una timidez que maldita sea, no apareció cuando debió pelear contra un virus de computación capaz de destruir al mundo y que tomaba posesión de su ser cuando solamente debía decir un mísero "te quiero".

Irónicamente molesto. No quería irse. Absolutamente no. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y volvieron sigilosas pocas lágrimas, hasta que encontró al chico tumbado en el césped.

No estaba segura de qué hacer. Se le veía tan relajado… ¿Sería bueno interrumpirlo para darle la noticia de que se mudaría? Sus padres estaban discutiendo tanto por la situación que en un descuido se divorciaban y ella quedaba en Francia. Pero vamos, siempre pensaban en eso y jamás lo hacían ¿Por qué sería esa ocasión la excepción? Lo más seguro era que volviera a Japón.

No tenía corazón para charlar de eso ahora. Por eso, simplemente habló.

-Parece que tienes mucho en qué pensar—pronunció lo primero que le vino a la mente, tratando de sonar graciosa.

-No tanto como crees.—dijo él.

-¿Te hace falta compañía?—preguntó, Ulrich que tenía los ojos cerrados ni los abrió ni se movió un poco. Solo habló:

-Como quieras.

Ulrich escuchó los pasos acercarse y luego un cuerpo desplomarse sobre la tierra con suavidad a su lado. La brisa hizo llegar el suave aroma de jazmín a sus fosas nasales, como amaba esa fragancia… abrió sus ojos para verla, notando los ojos de Yumi ligeramente hinchados y enrojecidos ¿Qué habría pasado?

-¿Algo que deba saber?—insistió Yumi.

-Eh…

No estaba seguro de qué hacer ¿Sería prudente llevar la conversación tan pensado en ese mismo y calmado momento? Ella no parecía estar del todo bien.

Yumi, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, le daba a su rostro una mirada seria cuando por dentro se empezaba a desplomar.

-Yo…

-Yo…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y puntualmente se callaron para que el otro prosiguiera. Se miraron con nerviosismo y mejillas sonrosadas, sentándose al mismo tiempo con movimientos lentos.

-¡Ulrich!—lo llamó una voz dulce y algo lejana.

El chico vio a Eva acercarse con una sonrisa y cuadernos en la mano. Yumi visiblemente molesto procuró no verla. Ulrich notó su reacción y sin saber porqué sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa Eva?

-¿Me podrías revisar estos documentos?—preguntó en Alemán—Los traduje yo misma.

Ulrich miró a la morena y después a Yumi con todo el dilema pasmado en su rostro. Aún molesta, Yumi se paró.

-Creo que mejor les dejo solos.

-¡No!—dijo él, agarrándole la muñeca. Era la primera vez que estaban solos en muchos días. No perdería la ocasión.

Miró a Eva.

-Te los revisaré más tarde ¿Te parece? Tengo un compromiso con Yumi.

-Está bien.

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

Yumi, tensa en su posición, no se movió ni miró a la alemana cuando se fue. Se cruzó de brazos y recargó en el árbol a espera de que Ulrich hablase.

-Me sorprende que no quieras pasar tiempo con tu novia—escupió las palabras, estaba celosa y muy molesta, no pensaba en las consecuencias solamente quería fastidiar, era la mera realidad.

Ulrich ya se lo esperaba, no menguó su reacción de enfado por eso. No obstante, se contuvo.

-No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo y creo que tienes algo importante que decirme—le dijo—Después de todo, cuando llegaste tenías los ojos rojos por el llanto.

La japonesa abrió sus ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo…?

-Anda, te conozco. Has llorado ¿Por qué?

Horas charlando con Aelita para saber afrontar la situación y justo en ese momento su lengua quedaba trabada, el nudo en la garganta impidiendo que pudiese hablar. El francés se le olvidó y sencillamente no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo explicarlo?

-Es que… yo… eh…

-Yumi, solo dilo.

Ulrich se acercó a ella con algo de confianza y una sonrisa amistosa, eso solamente aceleró más el corazón de Yumi. Las mejillas de los dos se pintaron de rosado, al chico no le importaba y la chica sentía que le daría una taquicardia si no se movía pronto. Una de sus manos la llevó al pecho para contenerse, no le sirvió de gran cosa.

-Mis papás… ellos… es que…

-¿Han discutido de nuevo?

-¿Eh? ¡No! Bueno… técnicamente si… pero es… algo más complicado.

-¿Cómo? Tú sabes que nunca pasa la gran cosa con ellos.

-En esta ocasión sí.

Eso le confundió.

-¿Cuál será la diferencia?

Las manos de Yumi ahora jugaban con sus dedos, Ulrich agarró una de sus manos bajo un impulso de valor. Sentía mucha necesidad de estar con ella todos los días que no había podido en esas semanas de separación. Las dudas… todas esas cuestiones mágicamente desaparecían cuando la tenía en frente de él.

-Creo que me mudaré.

El aliento se le escapó. Repentinamente los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron, no pudo hilar un solo pensamiento cayendo a un pozo de shock. Una impresión demasiado grande, más fuerte que él mismo.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo ¿A que no se lo esperaban? Verdaderamente, yo tengo un caso muy serio con el drama, prácticamente no he creado ninguna historia donde haya mínimo un drama menor. ¿Será algún trauma? sabrá Dios. Así me salen los fics.<p>

No puedo decirles ni adelantarles nada porque arruinaría la trama. Solo puedo pedirles que sean pacientes con las actualizaciones. Sin nada más que decir, me despido, y espero puedan dejarme aunque sea un comentario pequeñito.

chao!


	4. Celos

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP Y ANTIFILMS, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

Uff, si que me demoré más de lo que pensaba. Me han estado robe y robe tiempo la escuela, el karate y la familia, pero encontré al menos unas horas para subir este chapter. El siguiente aún ni lo empiezo, pero espero en este fin de semana escribir al menos la mitad del mismo.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, sus favoritos y sus alertas. Los hits me impresionan, y animan a terminar la historia ¡Mil thanks!

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**arwriter: **Primero, muchas gracias por opinar eso de mi redacción ¡Me emociona! Segundo, no puedo adelantar los hechos pues arruino la trama, pero sí, en este fic Ulrich está enamorado de Yumi. Total y perdidamente enamorado.

**Tximeletta: **Realmente, Eva no es ni será mala, con Sissi tendrán suficiente. Y si, estos dos ya necesitaban hablar.

**CodeYumiUlrich: **Todavía estoy pensando cómo llevaré eso de la mudanza, pues no estoy segura de cómo narrar las escenas que dejen ver toda la situación. Y esa frase es de mis favoritas!

**Felikis: **No es nada mala, pero creo que las leyes son muy estrictas en Francia y prohiben a los menores casarse. Si no, muchas cosas serían más fáciles. Pero ¿en qué capítulo sale? ni me acuerdo (que mal de mi parte). Y muchas gracias.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4.<strong>

**Celos.**

_-¡No puede pasar esto!_

_-¿Crees que yo quiero que pase?_

_-¡No es la manera!_

_-¡No grites!_

_-¡Qué más podemos hacer!_

¿Qué más podemos hacer?

Esa era la pregunta clave, la única frase coherente que mencionaron en aquella ardiente discusión. Si pretendía hacerle saber a Yumi que le importaba y que contara con él, no fue precisamente la manera de hacerlo. Estaba tan desesperadamente aturdido que solo salieron gritos de su boca. Quizá algo—muy malo—que había aprendido de su padre tras años de convivir juntos.

Ulrich simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba tumbado en su cama, viendo el techo. Odd siempre desaparecía cuando más lo necesitaba; la urgencia de desahogarse era inmensa. Había complicado las cosas más de lo que ya estaban.

No fue intención discutir con Yumi, las cosas simplemente se dieron. Los dos estaban demasiado nerviosos, molestos, fáciles al enfado. Y pelearon. Dejaron salir muchos sentimientos encerrados en esos días.

Lo que más aterraba a Ulrich era la sola idea de perder a Yumi. Podía tolerar todo salvo dejar de verla, saber que estaba lejos, muy lejos, donde probablemente nunca más la volvería a ver. Donde ella reconstruiría una vida sin él, con nuevos amigos, amigas… chicos.

¿Por qué las cosas siempre tenían que ser así de complicadas? No era para nada justo. Simple y sencillamente no lo era.

_Tock tock._

-¿Quién es?—su voz sonaba increíblemente molesta.

Eva abrió la puerta muy poco, dejando solo entrever su rostro.

-¿Puedo pasar?—preguntó en francés, cosa que llamó la atención del chico.

-Entra.

Ella cerró la puerta atrás de sí y dio dos pasos hasta el centro de la habitación. Kiwi, dormido en una esquina, llamó la atención de la alemana por unos pocos segundos antes de que tímidamente se sentara al lado de Ulrich. Él no se movió para nada.

-No fuiste a clases—dijo, nuevamente en francés—Me preocupar.

-Preocupaste—corrigió—Hay que conjugar.

Asintió.

-No responder a mi pregunta. Y que el francés te importe poco. Decirme ¿Qué pasar?

Ulrich la miró de reojo ¿Sería buena idea hablar de ella sobre Yumi? Eva era linda, mona, lista… una persona buena a fin de cuentas. Quizá… ¡Al diablo! Si no hablaba en ese momento con alguien terminaría peor de lo que ya estaba: destrozado. ¿Importaba acaso en ese momento con quién? Conocía a Eva, al menos más que a otros compañeros de años en los salones de clases, y podía confiar en ella. Estaba completamente seguro.

-Es sobre Yumi—continuó hablando en francés.—Te acuerdas de ella ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-Bueno… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella y yo… tenemos…

-¿Relación?

-Sí… bueno no… algo... más o menos.

Sus sonrojadas mejillas hicieron reír a Eva.

-Anda, solo hablar.

Y así comenzó. Omitiendo la parte de la fábrica y las peleas en Lyoko, Ulrich le contó todo. Su encuentro en aquella práctica de artes marciales; cuando lo derrumbó el primero día y tuvo un acercamiento intenso con esos ojos oscuros; las posteriores peleas dizque para perfeccionar sus técnicas cuando en realidad era para verse; la entrada oficial de ella al grupo de amigos; los secretos y las confidencias apartados de todos; las miradas indiscretas; toda la situación con William; con Emily; con Sissi… dijo todo.

Procuró contenerse cuando hablaba sobre lo maravillosa que, a su parecer, era la japonesa. Y es que, para él, sí que lo era. Encontraba todos sus defectos como soportables y exaltaba sus virtudes. Eva, que apenas estaba enamorándose de Ulrich, supo entonces que el corazón del chico desde hacia años tenía una dueña.

Conocía poco a Yumi, pero lo poco que convivieron le bastó para deducir que tenía buenos sentimientos y era una persona por demás buena. Aún con el dolor de reconocerlo, Eva no se cegó. Ulrich escogió muy bien a esa persona de la cual, irremediablemente se enamoró.

Ya entrados a este punto los dos solamente hablaban en alemán, pues las cosas eran para Ulrich muy compleja, difíciles de explicar en un francés que Eva entendiera. Claro, jamás faltan los que son inoportunos, en este caso, la peor de todas: Sissi Delmas.

Sin que ninguno de los alemanes se percatará, Sissi discreta y silenciosamente abrió la puerta. Y se los encontró hablando mientras Eva, como consuelo, sujetaba la mano de Ulrich. Conociendo a la mimada hija del director, sabrán ustedes qué pensamientos cruzaron por su mente antes de irse.

Lo que ella obviamente no supo era de qué hablaban, pues no les entendió una palabra. De al menos saber algo básico del alemán hubiese comprendido que la situación no era la que pensaba. Era muy distinta:

-Sie liebt dich, Sie müssen nur mit ihr reden _Ella te quiere, solo debes hablar con ella_—le decía Eva, agarrando una de sus manos para darle algo de apoyo moral a un Ulrich Stern abatido y casi deprimido.

-Ich habe Angst _Tengo miedo_.—Admitió, de mala gana y soltándose de ella para sentarse en la cama.

-Es ist normal _Es normal_—continuó Eva, sonriendo—Du bist nicht allein _No estás solo._

De una extraña manera estas palabras fueron lo que necesitaba. Comprensión; ésa era la clave de todo. Por eso Eva le agradaba tanto. Ella lo comprendía de una manera más profunda de la que nadie antes había mostrado, ni sus padres. Y la apreciaba por ello. Salvo que, solo era eso, afecto. Una amistad. Nada más profundo o sólido.

Por la plática anterior y la mirada de la chica, Ulrich supo que no era necesario marcar eso. Eva había entendido que simple y sencillamente no estaban destinados. A aceptarlo ¿Y que más daba? Seguían siendo amigos.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Yumi caminaba a pasos lentos por las calles de la ciudad, mirando cada una de las casas y tratando de recordar hasta el último detalle de sus tocados. Los árboles altos y esbeltos que sombraban las banquetas, los barandales de metal casi oxidado y torpemente pintado en las esquinas de avenidas. Los carros modernos y pequeños de extravagantes colores ir y venir y estacionarse en cada hueco de la calle.

Se había acostumbrado tanto a vivir en Francia que ahora era parte de su hogar. Tokio no podría ser de una cultura radicalmente diferente a la de Kyoto, pero no era eso lo que le molestaba de regresar a Japón. De ser unas vacaciones, una simple visita a su abuela, o algo por el estilo, aceptaría sin rechistar.

Pero no era el caso, volvían para no volver. Y, en silencio apartada del mundo, aceptaba que le aterraba esa idea. Volver a su origen ¿Era malo? No, lo malo en realidad era alejarse de Francia.

Dejar Kadic, con todos los recuerdos que eso conllevaba. Esa vida tan llena de aventuras que casi parecía imposible, los problemas en que se metía con sus amigos para poder salvar a la humanidad sin que ésta lo supiera. Luchar en ese bello y a la vez aterrador Mundo Virtual hasta destruir a X.A.N.A.

Si le dijera a alguien sobre eso, la tomarían por loca. Fueron años de su vida en que aprendió bastantes cosas, a valorar la amistad, apreciar los pequeños detalles, a la familia, vivir cada momento al máximo. Maduró mientras peleaba por un mundo mejor. Solamente con sus amigos podría revivir esos días de carreras frenéticas, excusas, peleas exhaustivas, dilemas, confidencias. Un mundo que se crearon para poder ocultar la realidad.

Y, ante todo y sobre todo eso, estaba Ulrich. La vida y el poco romance que llevó a su lado parecía más una fantasía, una historia sacada de las películas de acción americanas, que una realidad. Ella misma debía recordarse que todo pasó yendo de vez en vez al superordenador en las tardes, cuando nadie la veía. Convencerse a sí misma por medio de sus amigos, del Kadic, de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Si se iba, apartaba de todo para rehacer su vida en Tokio, no podría soportarlo. Todo podría esfumarse, de la misma manera en que se evapora un sueño. Y eso era lo último que deseaba.

¿Alejarse de Ulrich hasta olvidarlo? Sabía Dios que jamás podría deshacerse de su recuerdo. Empero, eso no podría evitar que al final su rostro se hiciera tan borroso como un lejanísimo sueño. No quería eso. Tanto sacrificio, tantos años construyendo una vida y salvando un mundo para ser recompensaba de esa forma ¡No era justo!

Al final, Jérémie parecía tener algo de razón "Nuestra amistad está ligada al superordenador" En parte sí, en parte no. ¿Podría seguir en contacto estando a medio mundo de distancia? ¿Sería exactamente lo mismo a lo que era vivir ahí?.

Conocía muy bien la respuesta. Dejó que una lágrima discreta se balanceara por su mejilla hasta caer al asfalto. Tuvo que contenerse. Para enfrente de su casa, trató de abrir la puerta y la descubrió cerrada; con la llave que guardaba en su bolsillo consiguió entrar, haciendo le menor ruido posible trató de subir a su alcoba.

No pudo, porque apenas dos escalones arriba, su padre le habló:

-Yumi, ven por favor—le dijo, usando un tono de voz comprensivo pero a la vez firme. Tensándose y convirtiendo sus dos manos en puños, se dio la media vuelta y entró a la sala.

Su padre, sentado en el sillón y serio, le indicó que se sentara enfrente de él. Su madre y Hiroki estaban en el otro sillón, tensos y mirando expectantes.

-Mande, papá—fue su respuesta.

-Hija, tenemos que hablar seriamente. Esta mañana que te dije sobre la mudanza, has salido corriendo sin decir nada, y necesito saber lo que opinas.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, molesta.

-¿Y qué crees que pienso?—le respondió—No me parece justo que nos obligues a irnos de un lugar al otro cuando se te de la gana.

-No me hables así, jovencita—alzó la voz, casi parándose.

-Cielo—lo contuvo su esposa. La mamá de Yumi la miró con una mirada que, a las claras, le daba su aprobación. Aparentemente ella tampoco estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Hiroki, para sorpresa de los dos padres, se paró y sentó al lado de Yumi.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo papá. Apenas nos hemos acostumbrado a nuestra vida aquí y ya quieres desprendernos de nuestras amistades otra vez. Es injusto.

-Hiroki, no me…

-No papá, escúchanos.—lo interrumpió Yumi.—Nos hemos acostumbrado a vivir aquí, con nuestros amigos, ¿Y quieres alejarnos de ellos para irnos a vivir a otra parte? No es bueno. No nos parece. Queremos estar aquí.

-Pero ¿no quieren volver a Japón? Podremos vivir mejor y estaremos más cerca de su abuela, de sus tíos ¿No quieren, entonces, que las cosas sean más parecidas a como eran antes?

-No queremos eso—dijo Yumi entre sollozos—Queremos el Kadic.

-No creo que se pueda—declaró, parándose del sillón—Partiremos en dos días.

Se fue de la sala.

Los dos niños acudieron a los comprensivos brazos de su madre, y a sus dulces palabras.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Cuando Yumi salió de su casa al día siguiente, suspiró aliviada. Todo el ambiente entre sus padres era tenso y ya hasta se esperaba una discusión entre los dos muy pronto. Hiroki caminó cerca de ella hasta que los dos llegaron al Kadic, donde casi toda la población estudiantil leía afanosamente el periódico.

Eso era extraño. Normalmente no salían noticias tan especiales como para que todos las leyeran. Curiosa, Yumi agarró un periódico escolar, sintiéndose golpeaba por el título.

"_¡Stern y Engel, el nuevo romance!_

_Como si verlos juntos por todo el Kadic no fuera la gran cosa, bajo la excusa de que Ulrich es su traductor, aparentemente los dos alemanes de nuestra escuela están teniendo un romance oculto. Fuentes anónimas nos han informado que no parecen perder el tiempo cuando están los dos solos, en las instalaciones o fuera del cole ¿Será algo que perdure y pueda pronto salir a la luz?"_

Abajo, aparecía una foto de Ulrich y otra de Eva, las dos muy cercas y con un corazón editado para encerrarlas. ¡Lo que le faltaba!

Se sintió, realmente, traicionada. Como si le dieran tremenda bofetada en la cabeza; humillada y resentida. Tuvo que contenerse lo mejor posible. Con el periódico arrugado en su mano, caminó a grandes pasos hacia la cafetería; después al patio; hasta que lo encontró en la cancha de fútbol.

Ulrich, al verla, pidió permiso a Jim para hablar con ella y corrió hasta llegar enfrente de ella. Estaba agitado y respiraba con dificultad por el juego, pero su rostro estaba pasmado de culpa.

-Antes que nada, Yumi…

Pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Ulrich, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero ¿Me podrías explicar esto?—le aventó literalmente el periódico a la cara.

El chico agarró el papel para leer la portada, y quedó con una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Qué? ¡Pero si esto es mentira!

-Ulrich, no me molesta que salgas con Eva—dijo Yumi—Pero ¿No me consideras tu amiga para decirme estas cosas?

-En primera, si no te dije nada es porque no había nada que decir; en segunda ¡Esto es una mentira!—señaló la foto—Yo no tengo ninguna relación con Eva y ella te lo puede decir.

-Si, la señorita perfección podrá hablarme con su tosco francés que casi ni se entiende ¿Verdad?

-No te pases, que tu tampoco hablabas muy bien en tus primeros días del Kadic.

-¡Ahí está, la defiendes!

-Por que es mi amiga Yumi ¿Tiene algo de malo que tenga nuevas amistades? Sé franca.

-No, no es eso ¿Qué no entiendes, maldita sea?—gritó lo último, con puños golpeando el aire por la frustración.

Verdaderamente, Ulrich entendía. Yumi siempre había sido orgullosa y nunca admitiría abiertamente que estaba celosa, al menos no en la situación en la que estaban. Lo entendía porque le había pasado prácticamente lo mismo con William, pero el caso era diferente; William aprovechaba cada segundo que Ulrich no estaba cerca para acercarse a Yumi y pretender algo más.

-Mira, Eva es distinta. Ella y yo nos entendemos, simple y sencillamente porque somos de Alemania. Algo parecido a que viniera un japonés y se entenderían mejor: el idioma, la cultura, las tradiciones. Todo eso es lo que comparto con Eva. Nada más.

Yumi, que le daba la espalda, volteó la cara.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que me dices?

-Completamente.

-No te creo.

-Bueno, allá tú. Pero ya te di explicaciones que ni debería darte.

-¿Sabes? Pensándolo bien que bueno que me mudaré en dos días.—soltó de repente, un golpe directo y sin anestesia.

-Me alegro por ti—declaró.

-Bien.

-¡Pues bien!

Ulrich dio la media vuela y se fue corriendo hacia la cancha para unirse a su equipo en el pequeño partido que Jim organizó como entrenamiento para el gran partido del día siguiente; vendría un colegio realmente bueno y tenían que estar preparados.

Todavía, Yumi se quedó mirándolo por unos minutos. Sólo por la fuerza con la que corría se le notaba enojado. Pero ella estaba todavía más molesta y se giró sobre si misma, con gracia y porte altivo, caminando por los patios hasta llegar al salón de clases.

* * *

><p>¡Y las cosas se han complicado más! lamento n hacer aclaraciones ni dejar las notas de autor largas que normalmente acostumbro, pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Fuera de la reunión entre todo el equipo del próximo capítulo, no puedo decirles nada más. Espero que sean pacientes y me dejen lindos comentarios ^^<p>

chao!

P.D: Igualmente, si me equivoco, corríganme el alemán.


	5. Charla de Chicas

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, FRANCE 3 Y ANTIFILMS. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO HISTORIAS SIN GANAR UN SOLO PESO POR ELLAS.**

¡hOlaA! Sí, ya lo sé, me tardé bastante en esta actualización. Fue un cúmulo de cosas; los exámenes indicativos que me ataron a los libros para estudiar, la olimpiada estatal de Karate, los amigos, la familia y desde luego lo peor: una crisis de inspiración. Tras algo conseguí quitarme ésta última y he aquí un capítulo escrito en un lapso de casi una semana.

Revisión de Comentarios:

**Akira: **Primero: ¡Muchas gracias! cuando mencionas "se volvió mi nueva adicción" me dio un nosequé... me sentí no halgada, si no algo parecido, más profundo. Simplemente es una sensación grandiosa. Y no te apures, es posible que me ausente semanas, pero nunca sería capaz de desaparecer.

**raf-lily: **emm... ¿gracias? jajaja. La verdad, y perdona mi ignorancia, no tenía mas mínima idea de que Code Lyoko tuvira libros. La serie apenas llegó a México y no se le dio una campaña publicitaria así que no tuvo tanto éxito. Si me pudieras pasar links o dar algun dato para buscarlos y leerlos, te estaría muy agradecita. Para crear a Eva me fui con nombres germánicos, buscando en Google ^^ Y me alegro que te agrade el personaje, esa era la intención.

**Tximeletta: **Cuando cree a Eva quise salirme del estereotipo "llega una chica que se enamora del protagonista y hace lo que sea por quedarse con él" desde mi punto de vista ese papel lo asume en cierta medida Sissi (y ya vemos en cuantos problemas los mete) Así, traté de crear un personaje simpático que precisamente por su carisma le "mueva el tapete" a Ulrich y haga abrir los ojos de Yumi. Sobre la relación de estos dos, compartimos la misma opinión. Empero, y a mi parecer, el final de la serie les faltó por dejar tan inconclusa a esta pareja.

**CodeYumyUlrich: **Parvulario... acá en México usamos el término Jardín de Niños xD Apesar de ser adolescentes se comportan como niños ¡Menudo dilema! me encantaría decirte que Yumi no se va, que se fuga apra casarse con Ulrich y ahora con nacionalidad alemana y siendo mantenida por los Stern se quedará en Kadic... pero eso no pasara y si te digo lo que va a ocurrir arruino toda la trama. Solo tengan paciencia, por favor.

**Felikis: **¡Ya vi el capítulo! y está tierno, al menos me gustó, aunque no entiendo cómo pudo Ulrich hacer una vuelta al pasado sin errores y no entender ni pío cuando Jérémie quiere enseñarle a usar la súper computadora... ver para creer ¡Lo que es el amor!

**arwriter: **Muy bueno el punto que me marcas y en este capítulo aparecen los demás, pero como toda la historia se enfoca en Ulrich y Yumi, no creo que aparezcan mucho (de hecho, aparecen poco en este capítulo) son muy secundarios en esta historia. Sobre que la historia te hizo llorar, me alegro, y que no se malentienda, el hecho de que te llegue la redacción me indica que hago bien mi trabajo y eso me pone muy, pero muy feliz.

Bueno, ya que me extendí demasiado en estas pequeñas respuestas, regresó al capítulo de hoy. Es de desenlace, porque solamente queda el próximo capítulo y el epílogo. Ustedes juzgarán si es bueno y espero terminar el fic para el Día de Muertos a más tardar (ojalá) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5.<strong>

**Charla de Chicas.**

Habían regresado en el tiempo, y es que la habitación de Jérémie nuevamente era el centro de reunión para el antiguo Equipo. En la cama del chico estaban sentadas Yumi y Aelita, Odd permanecía recargado en la puerta mientras el eterno Einstein de Kadic tecleaba algo en su computadora y prestarles, después, su entera atención.

-Haber si entendí—dijo el listo—Tú y Ulrich pelearon por la publicación esa del periódico ¿Verdad?

-Sí—respondió Ulrich.—es un tonto.

-¿Él? ¡Pero si tu estás celosa de una chica linda y que apenas puede hablar con nosotros!—exclamó Odd, con una molestia no tan grande pero tampoco pequeña.

Yumi se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos con una expresión molesta.

-No estoy celosa—aseguró—Y no es Eva la que me importa. Me enoja mucho enterarme de la vida personal de mis amigos por medio de periódicos cuando bien pueden decírmelo en la cara.

El tono en que pronunció las últimas palabras obviaron toda la situación. Aelita colocó consoladoramente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yumi, y le sonrió.

-No hay nada de malo en sentir celos.

-¡No son celos!—gritó—Si estuviera celosa me hubiera ido contra Eva en vez de Ulrich.

-Si estás consciente que este drama lo inició Sissi ¿verdad? Y que has caído en su juego al enfadarte de esta manera.

Yumi miró a Jérémie molesta.

-No he caído en ninguna jugarreta de Sissi simple y sencillamente porque no estoy enfadada.

-¿Y qué estás, según tú?—inquirió Odd.

Yumi, molestísima, se paró de un golpe y gritó:

-¡Sentida! ¡Desesperada! ¡Frustrada!—se dejó caer en el colchón y bajó la cabeza, los mechones de su negro cabello cubrieron su rostro—Me voy mañana por la tarde y he tenido que pelear precisamente ayer con Ulrich. Esto no es justo.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para ver que se esforzaba en no llorar.

-Yumi, es algo muy sencillo: solo debes pedirle perdón—explicó Aelita—El es terco y tú no te quedas atrás. Solamente hablen, es lo único que necesitan.

-No lo sé Aelita. ¿Qué sentido tiene? Me marcharé y no volveré a ver.

-¿Estás segura de ello? Pueden seguir en contacto aún estando tú en Japón. Ya sabes, amor a larga distancia.

-No estoy enamorada de Ulrich—respondió casi automáticamente.

Todos hicieron un ademán de fastidio.

-Todos—enfatizó la palabra—Sabemos que lo estás.

Yumi miró a su amiga y después los rostros de sus amigos, fijos en ella, con una expresión que claramente decía "Acéptalo". Se sentía perdida y a la vez, con resignación, debió aceptarse la realidad. Después de todo, tras años de negarlo, no tenía caso seguir con eso mismo si las excusas se habían acabado.

-Bien, lo quiero—dijo en voz baja, pero todos lo escucharon—Eso no cambia la situación.

-La cambia más de lo que tu crees.

-Solo habla con él—aconsejó Odd—Lo conozco, sé que llegarán a un acuerdo.

-Además…

El comentario de Jérémie se perdió en el viento cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta provocaron un silencio absoluto en el cuarto. Tímidamente, Jérémie murmuró un "pase". La puerta se abrió dejando ver la inconfundible fisonomía de Eva, con rostro apenado y sonrojado, entrando al cuarto. Inmediatamente miró a Yumi y le sonrió.

-Hola—saludó a todos, después, habló a Yumi—¿Poder hablar tú y yo un momento?

Yumi no estaba de humor, en absoluto para hablar con ella. Sentía que parte de su discusión con Ulrich era por culpa de ella; desde que Eva llegó a Kadic se había ido distanciando del chico y eso culminó con el reclamo por el supuesto noviazgo de los dos.

Lo peor era saber que aquello era mentira. Eva no tenía culpa ninguna de los problemas que ella tuviera con Ulrich. Ni porqué llevar el mal humor de la japonesa que iba dirigido al alemán. Suspiró frustrada, por haber perdido una batalla consigo misma. La cortesía le impedía rechazarle.

-Sí.—respondió hosca, con una expresión de enfado nada disimulada que desconcertó a la alemana.

-¿Solos?—pidió la chica mirando suplicante a los demás.

Inmediatamente Aelita se paró y jaló del brazo de Jérémie para que saliera de la alcoba. Odd los siguió y la peli-rosa se asomó guiñéndole un ojo a su amiga antes de cerrar la puerta, dándoles todo el tiempo y privacidad del mundo a que hablasen lo necesario.

Yumi siguió sentada en la cama con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, al verla en tal actitud Eva decidió ir por la silla y moverla de modo en que quedara frente a la japonesa, en vez de sentarse a su lado como había pensado. Cara a cara, Eva repasó mentalmente todas las palabras en francés que se sabía y comenzó a hablar; con un acento extraño y dudas en cada frase pronunciada, pero entendible a su forma.

-Yo hablar con Ulrich—dijo—Sobre… periódico… ayer.

-Ah, eso—respondió Yumi aún molesta.—No era necesario. Lo que pase entre él y yo no tiene que afectarte, Eva.

La alemana asintió.

-No ser lo que parecer. Él y yo solo amigos.

A Yumi le dio risa la ironía. Eran las mismas palabras que ella siempre mencionaba, solo que pronunciadas por los delgados labios rosados de aquella chica tan bonita. Sintió una punzada al reconocer que Eva era infinitamente más atractiva que ella.

-No me importa y no quiero hablar más del tema.

Se paró, pero Eva la retuvo sosteniendo su mano.

-¡Parar! ¡Deber hablar! ¡Tú y yo!

-Primero habla bien el francés y después hablamos ¿No crees? ¡Vete con Ulrich y que te siga enseñando!

-blinder narr _tonta ciega_ ¡Es cosa importante!

-¿Y qué es? ¡Dilo de una vez!

-¡Ulrich querer tu!—gritó de repente, poniéndose igualmente de pie—Y estar triste.

A pesar de la mala conjugación, Yumi fue perfectamente capaz de entender lo que le decía. Había algo en Eva que nunca notó con anterioridad hasta ese día. Un brillo en sus ojos que no supo descifrar. Una mezcla de resignación y entendimiento ¿sobre que? No estaba segura. Pero Eva sostenía su mano con fuerza y parecía estar a punto de llorar.

-Ulrich quererte mucho—continuó—Yo sé que tu odiarme. El periódico de ayer ser mentira. Ulrich y yo solo amigos, comprender él, comprenderme a mí, y nada más. Él quererte a ti.

Yumi sabía perfectamente que Ulrich la quería. Pero una cosa que saberlo y otra que alguien más te lo dijera; después de todo,

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?—preguntó Yumi, luchando contra su llanto para que la voz fuera entendible—¿Cómo estás tan segura de lo que dices?

-Solo deber ver para saber.

Yumi se quedó pensativa, viendo hacia el suelo. Eva la soltó y acomodó uno de sus mechones atrás de la oreja, por nerviosismo comenzó a mover la tela de su falda entre las dos manos, arrugando los pliegues. Había dicho lo que necesitaba, solo faltaba que Yumi actuara y eso era en parte también su deber.

Eva se sentía tremendamente culpable por la pelea entre Yumi y Ulrich. Había encontrado a su amigo y traductor sentado en una banca del bosque viendo hacia el cielo y con expresión deprimida. Nunca pudo sacarle una sonrisa, y jamás lo había visto así. Debió enterarse por medio de los chismes sobre la pelea entre los dos y lo mucho que el artículo en el periódico tuvo que ver con eso.

Era en parte su culpa. Eva estaba consciente de que las cosas entre los dos habían empeorado cuando ella llegó a Kadic y le asignaron a Ulrich como traductor. Aunque no sabía nada sobre la vida que los dos llevaran antes de ella, era evidente que un lazo los unía más de lo que jamás habían querido aceptar. Y si ella había complicado la situación hasta ese grado, pues en ella recaía el deber de salvarlo todo.

Finalmente, tras largos minutos, Yumi se calmó y la miró fijo.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Tú ser mi amiga y Ulrich ser amigo. Yo quererlos.—Era más que eso, pero sabía poco francés y si lo decía en alemán jamás la entendería. Por el momento, bastaba esa explicación.

-Gracias.

-De nada. Ulrich estar en la cancha.

-Gracias otra vez.

Aelita, Odd y Jérémie, que estaban con los oídos pegados a la pared, se apartaron rápidamente cuando escucharon los pasos de Yumi. Recargando sus espaldas con la pared, simularon llevar una conversación trivial cuando la japonesa salió de la alcoba. Claro que no la engañaron ¡Ella los conocía muy bien! Pero Eva no sospechó nada y al menos en eso ganaron un punto.

La alemana miró cómo la eterna vestida de negro se fue corriendo por los pasillos usando toda la velocidad posible. Aelita se le acercó.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarles.

-Ser mi deber.

Eva sintió que su corazón se rompía nuevamente, pero ella no sería quien se interpusiera en ese amor. Simplemente bajó los ojos, suspiró resignada, musitó una despedida, y se fue lento a su casa.

**o-o**

**o-o**

El balón salió disparado a tremenda velocidad hacia la portería. El pobre portero, encorvado por el miedo, dudó antes de lanzarse para atraparlo. Le golpeó duramente la mano y terminó anidado en la red, no sin antes dejarle la mano lo suficientemente adolorida para pedirle tiempo a Jim de descansar.

Ulrich, que veía cómo otro portero se iba, mofó ¡No aguantaban nada! Aún con la portería completamente sola, lanzó un balón más. Entró de lleno por el centro, rompiendo el aire por la fuerza y causando un extraño ruido en su trayectoria.

-Deberías descansar—le aconsejó Jim—No te esfuerces demasiado.

-No estoy cansado y quiero seguir entrenando.—replicó, lanzando una pelota más.

Jim lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo no andaba bien con le chico. Midiendo los males, era preferible que se desquitara con el deporte que causando problemas en las aulas. Por eso lo dejó solo y se llevó al portero hacia la enfermería, previniendo que un hueso no se le hubiese roto.

Yumi vio al chico quejándose de su mano irse hacia el edificio y pensó lo peor. Encontró en la cancha a Ulrich lanzado pelotas a diestra y siniestra sin que ninguna se desviara; todas entraban como goles limpios, sin rozar absolutamente nada de la portería. Se movía con brusquedad y pegaba con ahínco, enfadado, molesto, desesperado; usando cada vez más y más fuerza.

Lo miró un rato y no se le acercó hasta que lo vio quieto, seguro cansado.

Él la miró de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres?—preguntó hosco.

-Hablar contigo.

-En lo que a mí respecta ya hablamos suficiente ayer—se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la banca, agarrando la toalla para secarse la frente y cuello.

-No, tenemos que aclarar cosas—insistió Yumi.

-¿Y para qué? Tú misma lo dijiste, te marchas mañana y no nos volveremos a ver.

¡La partida! Dios ¿La vida podía ser menos justa con ella?

-Por eso mismo, no quiero irme y que estemos enfadados.

-Ya no tiene caso—se echó la mochila al hombro—Siempre es lo mismo, peleamos y nos reconciliamos, peleamos y nos volvemos a arreglar. Esto me tiene cansado ¿Qué si estamos bien? Ok, te perdono, me perdonas, y ya. Súbete a ese maldito avión y vete, por favor. Déjame en paz.

Cada una de esas palabras perforaron a Yumi igual que una katana, o hasta peor. Sintió una ira inmensa y deseos de golpearlo, en vez de eso, patéticamente se permitió llorar desconsolada y gritar.

-¡No! ¡Me debes escuchar ya!—y él la miró extrañado—Si estamos siempre así de mal es porque los dos somos unos tontos tercos y orgullosos que jamás quieren perder ¡Y me niego a seguir en este juego!

-Por favor, no sigas.

-¡Pues seguiré!

-No, ya cállate y vete.—suplicaba molesto.

-¡No me callaré ni mi iré a ninguna parte hasta que me escuches!

-¡No te quiero escuchar!

-¿Y porqué, maldita sea, porqué?

-¡Por qué así será todo más complicado!—y aventó la mochila lejos de él—¡Porque verte partir será ya de por sí muy difícil, como para empeorarlo de este modo! ¡Vete, y no digas nada más o no podré soportarlo!

Ulrich respiró pausadamente tras su exabrupto y se dejó caer sobra la banquita, apoyando la cabeza en sus manos. Yumi entonces entendió algo que, ensimismada en sus pensamientos, no había considerado: ella no era la única que sufriría con irse a Japón. Jérémie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich…. Todos la extrañarían, pues todos eran sus amigos. Aunque éste último más que un amigo.

Que egoísta fue de su parte solamente considerar sus sentimientos y no los de los demás. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, era más que obvio el que Ulrich estuviera tan molesto. No era enfado, estaba más bien desesperado.

Ella se sentó a su lado, con movimientos tímidos. Y habló.

-Tampoco es el fin del mundo—dijo con voz suave—Podemos seguir en contacto ¿No crees? Ya sabes, con todo eso del e-mail y el Facebook puede ser más fácil ¿No?

-No es fácil—siguió él, aún sin soltarte la cara—Dejar ir a los que quieres.

-En absoluto, pero hay veces en que nada se puede hacer.

Ulrich lo sabía. Y por eso se esforzaba mucho en llorar delante de ella. Ya cuando calmó su respiración y lagrimales, bajó las manos y la miró fijo. Era ahora nunca, de eso estaba seguro. Agarró cuidadosamente una de sus manos, y después de la otra.

Yumi se dejó ser, sintiendo que aquel no era un simple toque de amigos. Ella lo sabía, él lo sabía. Y vieron sus manos entrelazadas como un indicio a lo que iba a pasar.

-Yumi… yo…—a veces, odiaba su garganta, que se cerraba en momentos tan importantes como estos—Te…

-Ulrich yo…

Sus rostros cada vez más cerca. Ya antes habían estado en posiciones parecidas, tremendamente similares; solo que ahora ninguna fuerza exterior aparecería de la nada a impedirlo. El tiempo se había detenido a excepción de ellos dos. Uno fue sintiendo el aliento del otro, y cuando cerraron los ojos, fue el último y silencioso permiso para proceder.

El padre de Yumi había ido ese día a la escuela para hablar con el director Delmas sobre la situación en que estaban y tramitar el baja de sus hijos, de modo en que pudieran llevar sus calificaciones a Japón y proseguir allá con el mismo nivel de estudios. No era un proceso lento y al día siguiente, antes del vuelo, tendría la papelería.

Como si la duda sobre irse o no a Japón fuera poca, el señor Ishiyama se encontró en la cancha a una pareja que compartían un tímido beso a simple vista muy disfrutado por los dos. Desde distancia pudo reconocer fácilmente a su hija y al chico ese que tanto le desagradaba, precisamente porque sabía de esas intenciones románticas para con Yumi.

Más que cariño compartido en ese gesto, había una especie de dolor en aquel beso. Y él sabia bien porqué. Empero, tampoco estaba seguro de que hacer. Comprendía desde luego que el partir sería dolorosos para sus hijos, pero debía llevárselos ¿O los dejaría solos en Francia? Tampoco quería irse solo él, y dejar a toda la familia. Se sentiría solo y preocupado todo el tiempo.

Yumi y Ulrich se separaron para darse un fuerte abrazo en el que permanecieron muchos minutos sin que para ellos corriera el tiempo. El señor Ishiyama fingió no haber visto nada y caminó hacia la salida. No había nada que hacer.

¿O si?

* * *

><p>Primero: la conversación entre Eva y Yumi tiene muchísimas faltas de gramática en español porque Eva todavía no domina el idioma, y la mejor manera de representarlo es haciéndola hablar como una niña de tres años. No es cruel, es real, así hablo yo el inglés todavía T-T<p>

La charla entre Ulrich y Yumi me pareció que se salió de lo cursi, y al mismo tiempo, creo que era lo que ambos necesitaban decirse. Solo espero no haberme salido mucho de sus personalidades, que es mi mayor temor. Y la aparición del papá de Yumi al final es algo decisivo para cuandon llegue el fin del fic.

¿Porqué hice que Yumi hablara con Eva? porque, aunque ustedes lectores y yo escritora sabemos que Eva tiene buenas intenciones, Yumi, como personaje, no lo sabe y no quiere convencerse de ello. Era necesario que rompieran el hielo y establecieran las reglas del juego por que ambas están enamoradas del mismo chico, solo que Eva admite y respeta que Ulrich quiere a la japonesa en vez de a ella. Me pareció una buena forma de mostrar el corazón bueno de Eva y la capacidad de Yumi para perdonar; a su vez, ofrecía un panorama muy bueno para que los dos chicos se reconciliaran.

Sin más tediosas explicaciones, me despido esperando que disfrutaran el capítulo, esperando recibir mi paga (así es, los reviews) y rezos para que actualice pronto.

chao!


	6. Buenas Noticias

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSOOP, FRANCE 3 SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENTO ESTO.**

**¡Hola! **¿Cómo está? espero que realmente bien. Verán, sé que he demorado mucho en actualizar, niguna cosa que les diga hará que terminen de disculparme, así que les quitaré un gran pesar diciéndoles que el próximo capítulo es el epílogo. Ni yo me la creo.

**Revisión de Comentarios:**

**CodeYumiUlrich: **Lo sé, no te apures que Eva acepta tus disculpas. Me agrada saber que consideras los diálogos apegados a la serie, créeme que siempre es lo que cuido. Yo también soy una radical Ulrich/Yumi, así que te comprendo del todo ^^

**Akira: **Wow, tu comentario simplemente me halagó demasiado. La manera en que descibres mi forma de escribir me ha hecho sentirme muy bien, porque uno de mis más alocados sueños es ser escritora cuando crezca un poco más. También me llegó la forma en que describes la historia... no tengo más palabras, tu comentario acaba de devolverme mi autoestima! gracias :)

**Felikis: **He pensado mucho en tu propuesta, pero no creo que Odd sea una pareja muy óptima para la madura y seria alemana. Estoy considerando a muchos estudiantes o hasta a un personaje completamente nuevo. Y si, los milagros existen ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6.<strong>

**Buenas Noticias.**

Dos horas después, Yumi estaba de regreso a su casa. Su madre tenía casi todo empaquetado en cajas, los muebles arrinconados en la sala y listos para la llegada del camión de mudanza. No había nada más que guardar sus propias ropas en maletas. Y vaya que había empacado casi todo la noche anterior.

Caminó por la casa casi desierta, sintiéndose mal consigo misma, triste, melancólica. Cuando recién llegó de Japón muchas veces imploró a Dios el regresar a su patria. Y ahora, que cumplían su deseo, no se quería marchar por nada del mundo. Se iría al día siguiente poco después del mediodía. Todo estaba hecho.

Subió a su alcoba y sacó del armario las enormes maletas. Fue metiendo de una en una sus prendas, cuidadosamente dobladas, en aquellas bolsas gigantes. Cuadernos, libros, diarios, peluches… tantas cosas, tantos recuerdos ¿Cómo podían caber en esa maleta de piel?

Lágrimas salían silenciosas de sus ojos mientras más cosas encontraba entre sus cosas. Casi quiso sollozar al sacar del cajón el hueso de goma que accidentalmente Ulrich el regaló. En vez de eso, río, porque era mejor recordar las cosas buenas que las malas. Más le valdría tener presentes a sus amigos con memorias lindas y momentos tiernos; porque, ella sabía, extrañar podía destruirte mientras que recordar te revivía.

Al menos, eso siempre le decía la abuela.

Una maleta llena. Tres cajones vacíos. Cerró el cierre, la dejó de lado, y abrió la otra. Ésta era sintética, con un estampado de anime muy colorido. Su maleta favorita cuando era una niña. La abrió, e hizo el mismo ritual. Cosa por cosa, prenda por prenda, fue minuciosamente acomodada en ese lugar.

Para cuando terminó se sorprendió de descubrir que era de noche. Se fue al baño, llevándose el neceser y tomando la refrescante ducha que la despejara ya de sus pensamientos, que lavara sus emociones. Mudarse no fue, ni era, ni sería, cosa fácil.

Ya más calmada y con la sensación del agua recorriéndole la piel, volvió a su habitación. No había nada más que maletas arrinconadas en una esquina y el desnudo armario blanco que ya estaba en la casa cuando la compraron. Se puso la ropa predispuesta para el vuelo y que colgaba solitaria de un gancho. Tras eso, se pasó pocas veces el cepillo por el cabello y bajó a la sala.

Sus padres estaban ahí y la llamaron.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Una nueva noticia?

Su padre, con rostro inflexible, se paró y le tendió un legajo color crema. Yumi lo agarró sin saber qué hacer y después miró a sus padres. Fue su papá el que habló.

-Ábrelo y léelo.

Así hizo la chica. Apenas vio las primeras palabras de la hoja, gritó.

**o-o**

**o-o**

Ulrich veía el techo en la oscuridad de su habitación. Aquella tarde había sido la mejor de su vida y paradójicamente, el día siguiente prometía ser el peor en su existencia. Odd dormía profundamente, ajeno a los sentimientos y deprimentes pensamientos que pasaban por la cabeza del chico.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer. Sabía que no quería a Yumi lejos de él, pero ¿Cómo hacer que ella se quedara en Francia? Parecía ser un callejón sin salida.

Por eso, se sorprendió de recibir una llamada por parte de Yumi. Apresurado, contestó el teléfono con susurros para no despertar a Odd.

-¿Qué vaya a tu casa ahora mismo?—lo repitió en voz alta, pues le extrañaba esa petición.

Un quedo "sí" se escuchó por la otra línea.

-Solo distraigo a Jim y ya—contestó, colgando el celular.

¿Qué habría pasado en la casa Ishiyama?

**o-o**

**o-o**

Al día siguiente, todos salvo Ulrich y Yumi estaban en La Ermita. Aelita, parada sobre una silla, colgaba serpentinas y papeles de colores en el techo y parte alta de las paredes. Jérémie, actualizaba la música en el computador y verificaba que estuviera bien conectado a las enormes bocinas. Mientras Odd acomodaba la comida comprada y alguna que otra recién preparada de manera "armoniosa" en la mesa del comedor.

Todo listo para la fiesta de despedida. Porque Yumi no se iría sin tener al menos convivio.

-Entonces ¿Ulrich no estaba en la mañana cuando despertaste?—preguntó Jérémie, que conectaba unos claves con enchufes en la pared.

-Exacto. Digo, él ya sabía que sería el encargado de distraer y traer a Yumi aquí antes del vuelo pero ¿No creen que se fue muy temprano?

Decía Odd, que comía furtivamente unos pastelitos procurando que nadie lo viera. Aelita, que acomodaba la enorme manta de "Te queremos, Yumi" se limitó a decir:

-Bueno, para él estar lejos de ella debe ser más doloroso de lo que es para nosotros. Hay que comprender.

-En eso tienes toda la razón Aelita.

-Claro, Einstein, Aelita siempre tiene la razón—se burló Della Robia.

Jérémie estaba a punto de objetar cuando se escucharon los pasos de dos personas acercarse. Por la ventana, vieron que eran los susodichos, Ulrich y Yumi.

-¡Maldición! ¿No debía traerla para las nueve? ¡Apenas son las ocho y treinta!

-¡Vale, acomoden todo, ya!—decía Aelita, mientras dejaba de lado las sillas para despejar la pista de baile.

Los pastelitos (que eran menos) estaban acomodados como una pirámide y las bocinas debidamente conectadas. Aunque se le veía como un buen salón de fiesta, les hubiera gustado esmerarse más en la decoración. Cada quien agarró un puñado de serpentinas, cerrando las cortinas para dejar la sala a oscuras. Y se colocaron de cuclillas bajo los muebles.

La puerta se abrió, los pasos se acercaron a la sala. Apenas Yumi prendió los focos, saltaron arrojando las serpentinas y gritando al mismo tiempo:

-¡Sorpresa!

Pero Yumi, lejos de reaccionar como sorprendida, les sonrió y abrazó a uno por uno con bastante fuerza.

-Bien, esto no es como esperé que sería—habló Odd—¿Algo saben que nosotros no?

Y la pregunta iba dirigida completamente a Ulrich, que parecía enteramente feliz.

-En realidad, sí.—dijo la japonesa.

-¿Algo bueno?

-¡Muy bueno!

_Flashback._

_Yumi gritó por la emoción y apenas pudo terminar de leer las hojas por el llanto que no le permitía ver bien. Cerró el legajo de golpe y se lanzó a los brazos de su papá dándole el más fuerte y afectuosa abrazo cargado de un agradecimiento indescriptible._

_-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—y, como si hubiera comprendido algo de repente, se separó con cara de angustia—¿Y ustedes se irán? ¿Qué pasará conmigo y con Hiroki?_

_-No te apures, nos veremos en todas las vacaciones—la consoló su madre con un abrazo—Les damos esta gran oportunidad de mayor libertad, aprovéchenla._

_-Y dile a ese muchachito Ulrich que te venga a ayudar para mudarte al Kadic—habló su papá visiblemente hosco—No me agrada mucho y quiero que seas precavida con él ¿Entiendes?_

_Yumi solamente sonrió hasta las lágrimas._

_-Claro papá._

_Hiroki, que estaba en su alcoba, bajó entre todo el alboroto. Su reacción fue muy parecida a la de su hermana._

_Fin del flashback._

Aelita abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y fue la primera en hablar.

-¡Te quedas, de verdad te quedas!

-Y además compartimos habitación—dijo sonriente la chica oriental—Espero no te molesten mis cosas.

-¿Bromeas? ¡No puedo tener mejor compañera! ¡Que feliz estoy!

-Bueno, esta es una fiesta diferente ¡Bienvenida al Kadic, alumna interna!—gritó Odd, lanzando unas serpentinas que recogió del suelo.

Yumi simplemente estaba feliz.

Feliz porque, nuevamente, se cumplía un sueño.

De reojo miró a Ulrich, que tenía las manos en sus bolsillos y la miraba con una sonrisa muy tierna.

"Este es el principio" Pensó.

* * *

><p>Ok, esta última frase sonó algo cursi ¿No lo creen? Bueno, no tengo muchas cosas que decir. Realmente, no tengo nada que decir. Espero terminar el epílogo en dos días, quizá uno más o uno menos. Sea como sea, este fic lo termino en esta semana ¡Que de eso no quepa duda alguna!<p>

Los comentarios se agradecen!

chao!


	7. Epílogo

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MOONSCOOP, ANTIFILMS Y FRANCE 3. SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS.**

Bueno, al fin el epílogo de esta historia. Me cuesta creer que haya llegado a su fin, pues es el primer fic largo de Code Lyoko que he hecho. Espero que les haya gustado leerlo y el seguimiento.

Quiero dedicar este epílogo a:

**CodeYumyUlrich, arwiter, felikis, Akira, Raf lily, Tximeletta, F3fitha, Ani Teen Lyoko, Natsumi Niikura.**

Que ha seguido toda la historia con mucha fidelidad y me han dado ganas, entusiasmo y hasta ideas para poder terminarla. A los lectores anónimos también les doy gracias por haberme subido tanto los hits. Y sin duda, los favoritos me emocionan.

¡Muchas gracias!

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo.<strong>

Eva abrió los ojos, enfocando hacia la pareja que iba caminando tranquilamente con sus manos entrelazadas en dirección a la cancha de fútbol. Eran inconfundibles: Yumi Ishiyama con Ulrich Stern, que llevaban oficialmente tres meses de noviazgo; los mismos meses que la japonesa de estudiante interna.

Había sido relativamente impactante saber que ahora la chica sería una compañera más íntima de todos. Es decir, estaban acostumbrados a verla durante las horas de escuela, en eventos y como ayudante voluntaria. Pero no más.

Ahora, Yumi compartía habitación con Aelita en las recámaras de las chicas (cuarto al que Jim constantemente iba porque las dos se la pasaban charlando hasta altas horas de la noche) y pasaba casi toda la tarde con sus amigos, desde luego, más con Ulrich. Y era común descubrir que los dos habían salido a pasear al bosquecito del Kadic o a la ciudad.

Eva los veía. Ella seguía siendo amiga de Ulrich y se llevaba muy bien con todos. Dígase todos, pues esos meses habían mejorado mucho su relación con Yumi, que había sido algo tensa en un principio. Eva no era alumna interna, seguía viviendo con su padre en aquella linda casa no muy lejos de la escuela. Ahora hablaba muy bien el francés, aunque a veces le costaba entender unos términos o escribirlo, su mejora era notoria. Ulrich le daba aún asesorías en las tardes después de que terminaran sus clases, pero ya no era necesario que le tradujera casi nada.

Realmente, Eva sentía que las cosas iban mejorando para ella. Había comenzado a hacer nuevas amistades, salía a recorrer la ciudad enamorándose cada vez más de la cultura francesa y adoptaba más tradiciones conforme más tiempo pasaba. Era cuestión de adaptación.

El proceso era lento, ella iba poco más de la mitad. Sabía que Ulrich estaba locamente enamorado de Yumi y era feliz de que ambos lo fuesen, no por ello dejaba de dolerle un poco saber que tan espléndido chico estaba oficialmente fuera de su alcance. Eva no era partidaria de las palabras "Hubiera…" o "Y si…" pero a veces no podía contener su imaginación desarrollando situaciones alternas donde ella tenía una oportunidad con el chico.

Desde luego que no pasaban de remotas fantasías. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto y por ello estaba orgullosa consigo misma.

La pareja se fue alejando en el horizonte y ella dio la vuelta para irse a su casa. No se fijó en la persona que iba pasando por ese lugar en ese mismo momento. El golpe la hizo retroceder dos pasos y sus libros se desplomaron sobre el suelo, una fuerte mano agarrándola impidió que ella misma terminara con ellos.

Miró al chico, balbuceando una disculpa en francés apenas entendible. Dos ojos celestes, claros y atentos se posaron en sus orbes verdes. El rebelde y corto cabello rizado color negruzco caía sobre la frente de un chico con facciones definidas, exquisitas. Le sonrió luciendo los hoyuelos en ambas mejillas, y con ellos, las pequeñas pecas que se distribuían por su nariz.

-Perdona—dijo el chico, inclinándose para recoger las cosas de Eva. Ella también se agachó y sus manos se tocaron mientras cogían el mismo libro. Se vieron fijamente.

-Hola—lo saludó al fin.

-Hola. Perdón por haberte pegado—le dijo, con una voz fuerte y de un acento extraño, curiosamente familiar.

-No importa—y agarró sus cosas, que él le tendía—Me llamo Eva ¿Y tú?

-Soy Gerard un gusto conocerte.

-El gusto es mío.

Los dos se pusieron de pie. No se dieron cuenta hasta ese momento que sus manos seguían agarradas. No las soltaron, no veían el porqué.

-Em… ¿Qué te trae a Kadic?—preguntó ella, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Mis padres se separaron y me he venido con mamá. Ella es francesa, pero me crié en Alemania.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante esa afimación.

-¿Eres alemán?

-De nacimiento. Mi papá es de allá. ¿Por qué?

-Yo también soy alemana.

Gerard sonrió, Eva simplemente se le acercó un poquito más. Los dos chicos siguieron conversando, sin darse cuenta que caminaban por el sendero del bosquecito con las manos entrelazadas y sumidos en un mundo, muy personal.

* * *

><p>Bueno, este epílogo se lo quise dedicar a Eva simple y sencillamente porque se lo mereció. Fue un personaje muy maleable que se gano simpatía entre el público y con su misma autora. No podía dejarla sola, eso era un hecho. Me enfoqué en su punto de vista porque, a fin de cuentas, ya sabemos que Jérémie, Odd y Aelita felicitarían a la pareja, Odd los molestaría y Ulrich con Yumi se escabullirían a cualquier parte.<p>

En cambio, con Eva las cosas eran menos obvias. ¿Con quién emparejarla? Fue mi principal pregunta. Por ahí me dijeron que sería bueno con Odd, pero personalmente no siento que la personalidad espontánea del chico enlace bien con esta noble y calmada muchachita. Así, cree un personaje nuevo, que como pueden apreciar es casi como sacado de un cuento, hecho a su medida. Podrán creer que fue demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero yo misma creo que Eva sí se merecía un buen chico después de cómo ayudo a Ulrich y Yumi.

Me despido deseándoles que encuentren buenos fics y escriban otros mejores. Por el momento tengo unos pocos proyectos de Code Lyoko, pero más de mil historias por terminar. Ha sido una experiencia muy divertida e interesante escribir en este fandom y espero volver muy pronto.

¡Hasta luego!

chao!


End file.
